Selena's Story
by shellhead.4.life
Summary: I am terrible at this. So... Please don't be mad. i will be posting the chapters at least once a month for i am very busy
1. Chapter 1

I sat down at the table. I couldn't sleep or eat at all. I was nervous. Especially since Jacob was coming. It was 3 in the morning, my family and I awake. Well of course we were. We're vampires. Freaks of natures. Made by accident. But having Talents.

"Selena! I'm here to pick you up!" Jacob came running through the house, and stopped when he came into the kitchen and he starred hard at me. I knew he could read my mind. That's his Talent. "Come on, Sel. Don't moan. You'll find your Talent."

"But I was supposed to have it since I turned 8 years old. I'm 1599. It has been at least 7 years since then. And I still don't have my Talent. What's the point in being an heir to the throne if you don't have a Talent?" I stood up and hugged Jacob, my eyes crying. He held me in his arms and kissed my head.

"Everything will be alright, Sel. I promise." Those were his last words. Until the humans took him away, I've been alone ever since, left in New York.

I still remember that day and I can never forget it. But I at least had human friends. Like Lilly, and Sabrina. New York isn't that bad, I'll admit it. Until I found my Talent. I can resist any other Talent and if I resist it for at least 3 times, I can mimic their own Talents.

But Sabrina and Lilly started avoiding me. I was curious why, so when I found them, on a roof together, I stopped by and asked.

"We kind of have Talents also. We don't want you to take them away so, I don't think we should be friends. No offense," Came Sabrina's reply. I was shocked. Until I met April and the turtles. I met them a week before my birthday, when I was all bloodied and cut. They took me to the sewers and raised me. Now, at age 1706, I was ready to return to the surface and help my brothers.

"Selena, come on!" Leo banged on the door, waiting for me. I grabbed my staff and opened the door before he could bang again. I smiled, because when he saw me, he asked, "Is this necessary?"

I looked down. I was wearing my black jumpsuit April gave me, along with a bow and a sheath of arrows resting on my side. I threw the staff back on my bed, then returned the smile. "I'm ready."

And we left. I was finally going to resurface above the sewers! It was like my 1698 birthday, again. But when we reached the ladder, there was blood already on the floor. I heard battle cries and I flew up the manhole covers and into the sky. Using my scanning Talent, I search for where the cry is coming from and I see…Sabrina?! She was getting ambushed by three weird looking men that were all dressed in black. _Why isn't she using her Talent, _I wonder. But to me, it didn't matter. I flew down and kicked one to the ground. I took my landing and looked at the other two. "It's on." I muttered as I kicked the other two off of the roof. I looked down the side, and found Raphael and Leonardo beating them up. I smiled.

"Selena…." I heard a voice calling my name, so I turned but Sabrina was out cold. 'Selena….." There it was again. "Come to me….." I started walking towards the voice but then resist the temptation. I pick up Sabrina, then jump on her porch, and opening the window, set her down gently on her bed.

_RRRIIINNNNNGGGG!_ My phone started ringing and I silently cursed under my breath. I hopped out the window and answered. "Hello?"

"It's Donnie. Where'd you go? Leo's going to be mad with you for leaving him."

"I'm on my way. Meet me above…" I squint my eyes to make out an old church that looked abandoned. "There's this old church on 42 Avenue. Meet you all there."

"Selena! No! Don-" I closed my phone before he could say anymore.

I head over to the church and open up the doors. I headed inside and spotted a chair that looked like a throne. Without hesitation, I headed towards it, and rubbed my finger on the carving.

"Father knew you would come. I just never believed him." A girl's voice said. I turned.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

There was a girl, around 16, perhaps. I already checked my surroundings but it seems I was incorrect. _Hopefully they get here on time, _I said to myself, hoping this girl doesn't have a Talent. I heard a crash and looked up. Raphael came crashing through the roof, and pull me towards him, now a sais at my throat.

"It's alright," Raph muttered so only I could hear him.

"Well, well, well, Raphael. Where's your brothers? And that's my prize I won fair and square." She pointed towards me. I felt so offended and embarrassed right now in front of Raph.

"WE were looking for her for at least a month and here she is. Nice and delicate for us to capture her." Raph's response was cold and hard. _Delicate?! I'll show you who's delicate!_ I screamed in my head.

I spun around and kicked him over to floor. I quickly pulled out my bow and an arrow, aiming for the girl's head. "Let me go. Or I WILL shoot! And trust me, I have good aim." I turned towards a candle and let my arrow fly loose. It went straight through it and fell to the floor, the lit candle now unlit. Making sure it wasn't an ambush, I pulled Raph to his feet, a blade against his neck.

When we got onto the roofs, I let him go and put my bow and arrows away. But then I pulled out one arrow, not like the rest. This one was gold and had a red tip. Carved into it said: _Beacon of All, Selena. _

"What the hell was that for?!" Raph shouted at me.

"I'm NOT DELICATE!" I responded.

"It was an act, Selena." Leo appeared right behind us.

I wanted to argue but turned around, looking for something. I was looking for the people in black. I notice a bunch coming in our direction, looking for me. "Shit… Let's move!" I ran over to our manhole and lifted it up. I hopped down then started walking forward. The 3 followed. That's when I stopped. I turned and brought out an arrow along with my bow and shot behind the 3. Donnie looked at me, seeming pissed, but when I put my finger to my mouth he calmed down. I moved towards them and pushed them aside.

"Guys!" Someone shouted. I pulled up my bow, and reloaded another arrow. But April appeared so I lowered my weapon. "Guys, I was out with Mikey and we got ambushed by the Kraang. They held us captive but I escaped. I tried freeing Mikey but he was out cold, and I let off a warning signal." April held tears in her eyes, so she threw herself onto Donnie.

"Mikey…" Leo was staring into the sewers. _Apparently he only heard the part where Mikey was ambushed with April, _I thought to myself. We headed back to lair, and Splinter greeted us.


	3. Chapter 3

We all went separate ways. April went with Donatello into his lab, Leo going to meditate in the dojo, Raph punching his dummy he got for his birthday, and me. Well, I was going to go and practice with my bow and arrows, but Splinter was concerned why we didn't respond back to his greeting.

"Selena, my daughter. What happened?" Splinter stopped me before I could race off to my room. I turned around and looked down, a guilty look on my face.

"Nothing. We are all fine, Master Splinter." I lied. It hurt to lie to someone I called my father but I knew he couldn't handle the truth. Especially after what he lost to the Shredder.

"Very well," He responded, sighing.

I turned around and jumped over the subway stands. But I paused on the other side. Something was headed towards us and it was not a good sign Apparently April felt it too, because Donnie and April came running out of the lab.

"AMBUSH!" Their cries rang out all around the lair, but only 2 of us were ready: Raphael and I. Splinter was taken down in the dojo, along with Leo, while Donnie and April where hit with knockout darts.

I pulled out my bow and 3 arrows onto my strings. I let them fly into the black suited men's head. But I was shocked when I found out that they were robots. "Foots," Raphael explained, battling off 2 of them at once. "From the Shredder. They must have sensed you somehow," I shot 2 more and grabbed Raphael's hand and ran with more chasing behind us. I threw open the manhole and gave Raphael a boost out. I turned back to look at the foot ninjas. Or robots. Or both.

"Lovely to chat with you all, but gotta run!" With my response, I quickly released 5 more arrows and flew up onto the roofs where Raph stood, waiting.

_Everyone makes mistakes. But only love can fix mistakes at most points. _I remembered my mother's saying, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I felt a hand grasp mine and I looked up to find Raph holding it, staring out into the sunrise. A tear dribbled down his face, and I wiped it away. Pulling my hand away from Raph's face, I felt him pull it back. He softly pushed my hand onto his face, and I started crying. He pulled me in, and kissed my forehead. _Like Jacob, _I considered. But there was a noise coming towards us. We got ready, Raph with his Sais, and me with my bow readied. But to our surprise, April and Mikey appeared from the shadows, bloodied and bruised. Along with Donnie and Leo and Master Splinter. We ran to their sides, but without a touch, they vanished. I looked towards Raph for an explanation but he had, too, disappeared.

Gasping for air, I woke up. It was all a dream except for the family part. They really were my family, and we all were in tubes, needles jabbing out of arms, everyone else still dreaming. Except for me.


	4. Chapter 4

I started to breathe heavily, taking in deep breaths. I wasn't a vampire. I never met a boy named Jacob. Nothing was true. But I took a look around and saw April, Donnie, Raph, Leo, Mikey and Splinter. I noticed my bow and an advanced piece of armor. _I have to get out of here, _I kept thinking. _And free the others. While I'm at it, I might as well take the armor. _I felt a tingling sensation go up my back and closed my eyes, halfway. I could make out a man in armor passing us. When he passed by, I noticed April twitching. She was trying to get my attention. I looked over and she nodded towards my tube. I noticed a wire missing. Giving it a slight nudge, my tube opened and I fell out. Gasping for air, I pushed myself to April's tube and opened it up. She helped me up and I ran for the bow and miraculous armor. "Damn," I muttered. It had pointed blades resting at the shoulder tips and a little satchel. I slipped it over my outfit and I felt it tightening around me. I touched the bow and felt the armor tighten even more. I tried slipping it off, but it was stuck. Looking at April, I noticed someone moving. It was Raphael. But was it really him?

"Master Shredder? May I have the honor of killing the unwanted one? She possibly doesn't fight well." It was Raphael's clone. Raph's evil side.

"Finish her off, once and for all." Shredder's reply was sharp. I looked at April for a nod of agreement. She was gone.

"Hey, Raphael! You won't touch her until you get past me!" I heard April yelling. But after that, I heard a slam and a groan. April was down.

I strutted out, bow and arrow ready. I raised, then fired. The arrow flew straight through his head. I turned around. Everyone was out of lair and so I fled too.

Heading for the sewers, I called April. "Where are you guys?"

"On the roofs."

"Helpful."

"Hardee harhar."

"Really, though. Where?"

"Look up."

So I did. There they were.


	5. Chapter 5

There she was, standing with staff at her back. "Hurry up, cow. We are waiting for you," I could hear April telling me. I looked around the alleyway, but there was no way up. _CLANG!_ I quickly turned around, my bow ready. It was just a chain. Looking up, April nodded. I held on tightly to the chain and felt myself being pulled up in the air. As in literally, pulling up into the air. I accidently let go of the chain and was soaring. Before I could crash, someone grabbed my arms and swung me into somebody else. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Raphael.

"You alright, Selena?" Raph asked me, concerned.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for catching me." I could feel my face burning by the minute. Then came the round of giggles. We turned to look at April and the rest laughing at us, except for Master Splinter. That made me blush even harder.

"Raph and Selena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Their taunting ran through my ears. But that wasn't the only thing I could hear.

"Let's move," Raph spoke in a calm voice, not seeming to be embarrassed at all. We followed.

Everyone went their separate ways. Except for April and Donnie. They both went to Donnie's lab to work on something. Leo went to his room, along with Mikey and Splinter. I was headed for my room, too, until Raph held me back.

"Can I talk to you, Selena?" His voice wasn't harsh, so it mustn't be me getting in trouble.

"S-sure. Of course." With that answer he dragged me onto the rooftops overlooking the city.

"Selena, I always wanted to tell you this, but I thought you wouldn't like it." He turned to face me. "I'm not like you, but even though I'm not, my heart beats for you." Sighing, Raph leans in and kisses me. I don't resist but pull him in closer.


	6. Chapter 6

I hated the way I felt, after kissing him. I was blushing possibly for the whole week or more. But it even surprised me. It seemed to surprise him as well. We didn't get much comments like April and Donnie, but we still got random looks. After a training session, Leo pulled me over to the side. "What was it like to you?" He asked. I was confused but understood at once.

"It was like fireworks when he did it. I was surprised. But it only felt like fireworks when I knew I liked him." I explained. "Why are you asking me?" When he blushed, I realized who he was crushing on. "She'll never do it, Leo. She's in the Foot. She doesn't even know that she's-" I pause. Sensei told me about it, but warned me not to tell anyone else. "Never mind." I walk away.

"Hey, Selena," Raph spooked me. I pulled out a knife and threw it. I gasped when it cut his arm.

"Raphael, I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I ran to his side and tore off a little of my shirt. I wrapped it around the cut and led him to the couch.

"I'm fine, Sel." Raph looked at me. His eyes were shining into mine and I looked away, brushing my bangs aside. He put his hand onto mine, which reassured me that he really was okay. Behind us I heard giggling. I turned and found April and Donnie walking towards us.

April caught my eye. She winked. I smiled and waved a little. But then she saw me with Raph, and motioned for me to come. I refused but she pulled me out of the lair and left Donnie with Raph. I get the feeling I was blushing because April laughed. "It's alright, Selena. So, are you and Raphael dating yet?" She asked me.

"Dating? He hasn't asked me yet. But I doubt he'll even ask," my reply firm.

"C'mon, Selena," April complained, "tell m-"

"SELENA!" Someone was shouting my name. I looked at April, confused. But she was in the same state. "SELENA! YOUR NO-" The voice stopped in midsentence, and April and I ran. We ran into the lair until I stopped, pushing April behind me.

"Mikey! You can't tell Selena. She'll be devastated." Raphael.

"But Donnie told April!" Michelangelo.

"Because April won't tell her!" Donatello.

"Raph's right, Mikey. You can't tell her about Shredder. Or her bloodline." Leonardo.

"You three are right, my sons. But I figure she heard." Splinter?

I looked behind me and realized April was gone. I walked into the dojo. "What about my bloodline? What about Shredder? And what about me?" I was filled with curiosity. "I know I'm human."

"Selena, my daughter. All will be known. But now isn't the time," Master Splinter reassured me. I didn't know if I could believe him or not. I turned on my heel and headed for my room. I was planning on finding out…..tonight.

When everyone was asleep, I grabbed the armor I stole from Shredder's lair and my bow, along with a set of arrows. I took a deep breath and quietly left my room. I peeked down the hallway, and the coast was clear. So was everywhere else. I stepped out of the lair.

"Where are you going?" Dammit. I turned and April was there.

"Um, going to the roofs?" Not completely a lie.

"No you're not," she retorted. "You're going to Shredder's lair. Aren't you?"

"Fine, yes." I turn around, and bump into Raphael. "Raph? What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't go." His response was clear. But it didn't matter.

_POOF!_

Smoke clouded the area and I could here April and Raph coughing. But I ran. Ran until I came outside Shredder's lair.

I paused. Then walked right through the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran out the sewers and up onto the beaten down church roof. I took in a deep breath and slid through the large hole in the window. I wandered around the church, looking for Shredder. I wanted to know about my bloodline and what really happened and who my actual father was. Splinter or Shredder? I would find out tonight.

"Here she is again. Ms. Sneaky. Trying to attack my father, are you?" Karai's voice was clear. I turned around so I could face her. But I raised my hands in surrender.

"You win. Can I talk to Shredder? Please?" I asked. "It's very urgent."

"Fine. No funny business," Karai told me, her katana at my back. She lightly pushed the sword in the direction of my informant.

"What now, Karai?" Shredder had his head in his hand. He looked up, a surprised look in his eyes. "Well, Miss Selena. What do you need?" His back straightened up as he rose to his feet.

"I came here to know something. Splinter and the turtles talked among themselves about you and my bloodline. What is that about?" I walked closer, taking deep breaths. I held my hand on top of my sword, until I felt Karai's katana. I sighed. Turning around I looked at Karai. "Karai, I'm so sorry." I said, before hitting her in the stomach. She was out like a light.

Behind me, Shredder laughed. "Just like I taught you," Shredder rested his hand on my shoulder. I smiled, for some reason. "Selena, listen. I was the one who raised you. Until that rat took away my love…and daughters." Shredder had a glaring gaze at me.

"I understand….Father." I bowed. That moment the lights went out. I pulled out my bow and arrows, looking around in the shadows. "Who goes there?!" I shouted out at the night. I felt my hands being help behind my back, my mouth being gagged. I tried yelling but I couldn't. The last thing I heard was Father screaming into the night….and the red mask of a turtle.

_**In the Lair**_

I awoke with a shining light in my face. I was on a wooden board with my hand and legs cuffed. I sighed.

"We didn't want to do this, Selena. Especially me," I heard a voice say, before a beam hit my forehead and I shouted in pain. The device was getting rid of my memories and I knew it. I felt myself being carried someplace and fell asleep…


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to the smell of Mom's cooking. Pancakes and Sausages. Yum! I scrambled out of bed, and feeling like I'm being watched, I turned around and caught a glimpse of a shadow moving. I shook my head but nothing was there. I ran down the stairs, into my Dad's arms. I smiled.

"First day of school, Selena. You excited?" My older brother Tommy came poking his head around the couch. I nodded.

"I'm so ready!"

Turns out, the first day of school, isn't so great. I got pushed around, even Tommy didn't help me at all. I fell to the ground, my books spreading apart. "Damn it," I cursed under my breath.

"You need help?" A voice asked me. A girl with red hair in a ponytail reached out and grabbed my books. "I'm April. April O'neil," she said, introducing herself. My eyes went black as I tried to remember something.

"Selena," I said, getting up. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said, walking off.

When I got home, Viper was waiting for me. Viper is my…..bat. But I can speak to her. I can talk to all animals. Sweet right?

"Where have you been?" Viper asked me.

"School. Unfortunately," I tell her, dropping my bag on the roof. Well, it was late on a rooftop, and that is the time and place I do my homework. Is that crazy?

"Why?"

"Dad made me. I thought it would be fun, but it's like a hell hole there. Have you met a girl named April?" I asked Viper, looking out into the stars.

"April? April O'neil?!" Viper sounded like she was about to panic.

"Calm down, Vipe. I didn't mean for you to be-" I was cut off, my eyes turning black. This time, there was a faded image of a red mask. MY red mask. Except…on a creature. That was a lovely one. He was kind, and I felt my heart pounding at the minute. I shook my head, my eyes turning into their normal icy blue colors. I sighed.

I felt my arms being grasped by two men. My eyes turned black again. I remember some guys that were always dressed in black. They never show their faces. Foot. "Let me go!" I heard a voice shout from inside the van. I couldn't see who it was. When I was tossed into the back, I heard the person gasping.

"Selena?" April?

"April?" I asked. I couldn't see my eyes were still a stone black, making everything blurry. I shook my head, and sat up. "April, what's going on?" I asked, for a minute I was scared. Until I heard the thumping.

"My heroes," I heard April mutter under her breath. I could tell she was smiling.

_**THUD!**_

I was slammed against the car wall, with my hands still tied behind my back. I felt a hand-maybe?-grab my hands, untying the rope. My vision was coming back. "Thanks, Viper," I said to what looked to be thin air.

"I ain't Viper sweetheart."

"Shit…" I muttered.

"Calm down. I'm here to help you." It was defiantly a he. So HE grabbed my hand and led me up some stairs onto the roof. I relaxed a bit.

"Thanks, man." I thanked him.

"You're welcome. You alright?" He asked me. I could tell his voice was desperate.

"Might be blind, but who knows. I don't." I explained. I stood up, and started walking towards the edge of the roof. Before I tripped, I felt a hand grasp my arm.

"Wrong way, Selena." He said. I knew I recognized the voice when his name came to my mind.

"Raphael?"

"Damn…." I heard him mutter. He sighed. "It's me, alright, Selena. I missed you," I could feel his grip tightening around me. I smiled, then pushed him away, my smile turning into a scowl.

"Do you know how long it's been? I've been away for what? How many years?" I started, pointing my finger into his face.

"7 months, actually. Not years." I could tell he felt ashamed. And I was not ready to forgive him right yet. I went back to my apartment window and opened it up. "Selena, I'm sorry, but you found it out."

"Yea, so we had to do it. Just in case." Leo.

"Still, just leave me alone. I'm not ready." I put my face into my pillow, making sure Donnie doesn't check my eyes, like he checks April's arms and face for bruises and cuts.

"Is there something you aren't showing us?" Leo asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. I felt two arms grasp my shoulders and turn me over. I struggled, making sure not to open my eyes. Too late. I had to open my eyes just to catch a glimpse of Raphael before becoming blind. I could now only see blurred figures. The turtles gasped, all except for Raph. He just held my hand. I smiled.


End file.
